dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin/Julia
Robin/Julia (ロビン /'''ジュリア, ''Robin/'Juria) is the protagonist of the one shot Zone. His/her appearance, personality, and Innocence are the basis for those of Allen Walker. Appearance Julia, who was Robin's older sister, was a bespectacled young woman. She wore her bangs long and parted down the middle to frame her face, and her hair was curled and pulled over her shoulders to rest above her chestD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark, Zone One-Shot, Page 244. Robin, who was the prototype for Allen Walker's physical appearance, was a young man with messy, light-colored hair who wore a dress shirt with dress pants, suspenders, and a tie. After Julia came to inhabit Robin's physical form, the body gained a vertical scar that goes through the left eye. This scar is a "seal" that keeps the Akuma side of Robin/Julia's body at bay. The body also had its left arm replaced with a dark-skinned, scarred arm that originally belonged to Robin/Julia's mentor, Cross. This arm is Robin/Julia's Anti-Akuma weapon. Robin/Julia also carries a locket with a picture of Robin and Julia separately, before Julia died and Robin made a contract with the Earl. Personality Background When Julia died, three years prior to the story, on the sea after the ship she was on, the Nivose, sankD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 256, Robin met the Earl, who promised to bring Julia back to life. Julia's soul, though, was placed within Robin's body as part of the exchange, and Robin's soul was lostD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 238. Robin/Julia later met the Exorcist, Cross, who transplanted his left arm onto Robin/Julia's body and made him/her his apprenticeD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 257. When Cross left to Japan on a mission and left behind an important artifact, the blade Abaddon, Robin/Julia went after him to deliver itD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 249. Plot During his/her journey to find Cross, Robin/Julia was thrown off of the ship he/she was traveling on after losing his/her money and was left in Osaka, JapanD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 242. He/she was then pulled off of the street and fed by Lenalee, who worked in the restaurant Robin/Julia had collapsed in front ofD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 241. In order to pay for the food he/she had eaten and upon Lenalee's suggestion, Lenalee's boss forced him/her to work as a waiter, going so far as to make Robin/Julia wear a short-skirted maid's outfitD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 243. While working to pay off the 'debts', Lenalee found Robin/Julia's locker, urging Robin/Julia to show Lenalee the picture of his/her 'sister', Julia, in a locket he/she carriesD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 244, with Lenalee explaining after that she envies Robin/Julia, as she is only half JapaneseD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 244. Robin/Julia then explained the nature of Exorcists to LenaleeD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 246, and also explained why he/she came to be in Japan during his/her search for his/her master, CrossD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Pages 247-249. After work, Lenalee received a letter, and her boss told Robin/Julia her background; how after her parents died, her fiancé was the only one she had. He, however, was tragically lost at sea three years prior, on the same ship Julia had died on. A month before Robin/Julia’s coming to Japan, though, Lenalee had received a letter concerning her fiancé, making Robin/Julia suspiciousD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 252. Immediately after this, the cursed scar on Robin/Julia’s eye acted up, leading to Robin/Julia following Lenalee when she rushed to the church to meet with her "fiance"D.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 254. As the Earl attempted to finalize Lenalee's contract, which would place the soul of her fiancé into her body and turn them both into an Akuma, Robin/Julia intervened, revealing the Earl to Lenalee for what he really wasD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 264 and explaining that the only way to save the soul of Lenalee's fiancé was for her to destroy the contract herself, as Robin/Julia attempting to destroy the contract would end in the soul of Lenalee's fiancé being erasedD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 267. When Lenalee chose to become an Akuma alongside her fiancé, Robin/Julia engaged in battle with the Earl and his two minions, James and Harold, to protect herD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 271. Lenalee begged Robin/Julia not to fight for her sake, but he/she corrected her, saying that he/she does not fight out of revenge against the Earl or for Lenalee's sake, but for the sake of his/her own kind, the Akuma, revealing his/her true nature as a sealed AkumaD.Gray-man Fanbook, -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 273. As Lenalee lamented being alone in the world, Robin/Julia called her a crybaby, telling her to be strong because she was, at least, still aliveD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 275. He/she continued to fight the Earl, though using his/her Anti-Akuma weapon caused the seal on his/her eye to become strained, nearly reverting Robin/Julia to their original Akuma natureD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 277. As he/she fought, Robin/Julia encouraged Lenalee to live for herself and to not rely on the idea of her fiancé coming back as an Akuma. Then, the Abaddon, an ancient weapon Robin/Julia had come to Japan to deliver to his/her master, Cross, intervened before Robin/Julia’s Akuma nature was completely releasedD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 279, and as Lenalee tore up her contract to the Earl, thus releasing her fiance's soul, Robin/Julia defeated the Earl's minion Akuma with AbaddonD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark, Zone One-Shot, Page 280. The Earl then fled, goading Robin/Julia to pursue him to continue fighting his Akuma and to witness the end of the worldD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark, Zone One-Shot, Page 282. Robin/Julia left Lenalee with the locket that had held the picture of Robin and Julia inside, and went off to find Cross. As he/she did, he/she lamented the crack that Abaddon had gained in the blade from the fight with the Akuma, fearing punishment from CrossD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 285. Abilities Sealed Akuma Eye: Because their contract with the Earl was completed, Robin/Julia is an Akuma. However, he/she was converted by Cross, and their Akuma nature was sealed by the scar that rests over Robin/Julia's left eyeD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 258. Innocence Arm: Robin/Julia is also in the possession of the Exorcist Cross' left arm, which allows him/her to exorcise Akuma. This, however, comes at a price; using an Exorcist weapon causes the seal over Robin/Julia's eye to strain, threatening to release the hold on her/his Akuma sideD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Pages 257-258. 'Abaddon '(アバドンD.Gray-man Fanbook -Gray Ark-, Zone One-Shot, Page 248, Abadon): He/she also possesses at least briefly Abaddon, a dagger like weapon. When using it the seal holding back his/her Akuma nature was fully restored after being severely weakened. References Navigation Category:Parasitic Type Category:Female Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Characters